Empoleon (Pokemon Legends)
"Power is nothing, without the skill to use it." - Empoleon to Swampert at Sootopolis. Empoleon is one of the main protagonists in Pokemon Legends and the Guildmaster of Empoleon's Guild. Art: Empoleon: Surf! by Deruuyo Personality Empoleon has a very assertive and steadfast personality, almost nothing can deter him. He is extremely disciplined and believes that every day you train brings you closer to achieving your goals. Empoleon is very cautious towards the activities of The Order and is overly protective of the members of his guild. He is educated in the ways of the Pokémon World, and so lends this knowledge to Sceptile's Group when they first meet him. Powers and Abilities Empoleon is widely considered one of the most powerful fighters in the Pokémon World, having formerly been a Pokémon Champion. His skills far outclass any other main characters in Pokémon Legends, this is probably due to the long years he had been training prior to running his own guild. His Abilities earn him great respect amongst the ranks of his guild and even amongst the Order. The only two Pokémon seen to have struck Empoleon directly were Sceptile, and Kyogre. History Prior to the events of Pokémon Legends, Empoleon was formerly a recruit and eventual champion at the Eterna Forest Guild, taught by Guildmaster Carracosta. After being champion of the Sinnoh Region for a unspecified period of time, a series of events occurred that led to Empoleon being granted his own Guild in Hoenn. He had been the Guildmaster for a number of years before Sceptile's Group arrived. Pokemon Legends "Transgressions" Empoleon encounters Grovyle at Slateport Inn, warning him that he is not ready to face Blaziken or Swampert. Grovyle quickly rebuffs him, leading him to remark that Grovyle is impatient. "The Guildmaster" Sceptile and his friends arrive at Empoleon's Guild asking for food and shelter. Empoleon states he will give it to them after they initiate their training. He organises a sparring match between Exploud and Bisharp to demonstrate the skill of his recruits. "Swollen Pride" Empoleon personally trains Grovyle for the challenges that lie ahead after realising that the group is more than determined to confront Blaziken in just days time. "Burned at Both Ends" Empoleon bids farewell to the group, yet knows that they will not be victorious at Mt. Chimney. He later discusses with Bisharp and Scyther that he thinks Blaziken is in service to the Order. "Broken Links" Manectric and Pelipper return to Empoleon's Guild with the Red Orb and Empoleon has them treated for their wounds. Just as they explain their current predicament to the Guild members, Sceptile arrives. "The Price of Liberty" Empoleon banishes Sceptile and the group from the Guild in order to protect his recruits after they decide to attack the Order in Fortree, despite Empoleon forewarning them of the dangers. "The Path Revealed" Empoleon welcomes the group back after Exploud's demise, and arranges a competitive match between Sceptile and Bisharp to test Sceptile's skills. Empoleon calls off the match as a draw after Bisharp gets wounded. "Power of the Order" Magmortar arrives at the Guild and blackmails Empoleon into making him the Guild's patron. Empoleon chases Magmortar and his soldiers from the Guild after witnessing Magmortar violently beat Scyther. The Guildmaster orders the Guild be shut down to ensure the safety and welfare of the recruits. "Monsters of Hoenn" Empoleon, accompanied by Bisharp and Scyther manage to make it onto the Slateport Submarine and follow Swampert to the Marine Trench. They are however, ultimately unsuccessful in preventing Kyogre's awakening. "The Coming Storm" Bisharp and Scyther are collected by Stern, Empoleon pursues Swampert to Sootopolis. There, he catches up with Sceptile's Group and battles Swampert so they can go after Magmortar. "Shining Vivid Green" Empoleon easily bests Swampert, but a huge blast from Kyogre injures the former and kills the latter. Empoleon later tries to convince Magmortar to let go of Gardevoir. When Sceptile arrives with Rayquaza and puts Kyogre and Groudon to rest, Empoleon tries to accompany the group to their final battle with Magmortar, but is ultimately too injured to do so. After the battle however, Empoleon stimulates the crowds into clapping for Sceptile and his victory. Two days later, Empoleon holds a ceremony at his Guild and passes mastery of the Guild onto Bisharp. Pokemon Legends - Rebellion Before the events of Pokémon Legends - Rebellion, Empoleon vistits his wife, Prinplup only to discover their marriage doesn't work anymore. After it collapses, Empoleon seals himself away in Snowpoint Temple. "Frozen Heart" Empoleon is discovered by Sceptile, Manectric and Scizor on the bottom floor of Snowpoint Temple. He grows angry at their refusal to leave and attacks them. He bests all three of the combatants and the fight is only stopped when Prinplup intervenes. After a long talk with her, Empoleon seems to have regained his senses and agrees to help Sceptile. When Zangoose comes looking for them, Empoleon flees with the group into the snowpoint forests. "The Hunted Ones" Empoleon and Sceptile become separated from Manectric and Scizor while they are fleeing the Order's forces. When the latter two don't show up at the meet up point, Empoleon and Sceptile begin tracking them. They are both forced to take shelter in a cave for the night, and they are subsequently attacked by Zangoose the following morning. They are rescued when Samurott shows up and takes them back to his camp. "The Collision" Empoleon adjusts to his new tundra surroundings and discusses matters with Manectric and Scizor. When a fierce fight breaks out between Sceptile and Samurott, Empoleon urges people to let it run its course. "Hollow Victory" While Sceptile and a few others are away looking for supplies, the Snowpoint Camp is attacked by Seviper's Group and other Order Troops. Empoleon fights alongside the other Rebels fiercely until Sceptile, Scizor and the others return to balance the odds. "Into the Fire" Knowing that the camp is compromised, the Rebels leave the area, but not before they encounter Sandslash who claims to have knowledge of Gardevoir's whereabouts. The youngster leads a small group of them to the House of Zoroark, and they prepare a rescue mission. "When Life Shatters" Empoleon and the others successfully rescue Gardevoir from Gothitelle's clutches with minimal damage. "Too Far From Home" The small group of Rebels travel south with Gardevoir and meet up with Unfezant and the rest of Samurott's people. Empoleon and Scizor erupt into a rage however when Unfezant and Samurott tell them that the latest news from Hoenn is that the Guild has fallen. "The Phoenix Rises" Joined by Samurott and his people, the extended group return to Hoenn and to the Guild, which has indeed been reduced to a derelict wreck. Empoleon and Scizor encounter Swellow and a severely injured Bisharp, who wouldn't leave the Guild's ruins as he was it's Guildmaster. Empoleon and Bisharp share a moment before the latter passes away. Empoleon, Swellow and Scizor separate from Sceptile and the others to go and find the Guildmembers in Verdanturf, promising to meet up with Sceptile after it is done. "Days of Glory" Empoleon and his Guildmembers arrive just in time to save Sceptile, Aggron, Samurott and Sandslash from the treacherous Grey Islanders. "Scales of the Snake" Empoleon and Scizor discuss matters while looking up at the moonlight at Meteor Falls. Empoleon recounts how he was once a Guild recruit at Eterna Forest Guild and recalls joyous times with his former Guildmaster, Carracosta. Sandslash later approaches the Guildmaster and asks him to train him, to which the latter happily agrees. Empoleon is later seen training Rebels out on the clifftop. "Ice and Flame" Empoleon continues to train people for the fighting to come. He stays well out of the way when Blaziken is taken into Rebel custody. "Revenge and Redemption" Empoleon wishes his trainees the best of luck in the fighting against Zoroark. He and Scizor share a moment before noticing Zoroark and his army approaching from the distance. "The Meteor Crashes" Empoleon joins the battle once it comes inside the caverns. He has a brief battle with Deoxys, in which neither combatant really gains the upper hand. Once the Rebels are overwhelmed, they put their secret plan into action, and Empoleon leaves the Falls towards an unknown location. "The Time of the Rebels" Captain Briney brings Empoleon and the other Rebels to Ever Grande Stadium for Zoroark's Inauguration Ceremony, disguised as prisoners. When Sceptile reveals himself on stage, the Rebels all reveal themselves as the battle commences. Empoleon fights alongside Aggron and Scizor at the area below the stage. He saves Sandslash from the fearsome Deoxys and two engage in a cataclysmic battle with Hydro Pumps and Psycho Blasts firing back and forth. The two highly skilled fighters continue to battle until Empoleon gains the upper hand, slicing off a set of Deoxys' tentacles. As Empoleon is about to deliver the final blow, the villainous Deoxys unleashes an array of unexpected Psycho Blasts from the crystalline organ in his chest, mortally wounding the Guildmaster. Scizor quickly kills Deoxys in retaliation and rushes to Empoleon's side. He exchanges his final words with Scizor and Sandslash, before passing away. Category:Pokemon Legends Characters Category:Characters Category:Pokemon Legends Deceased